User talk:Phinfan
Sure! I like that! :) good idea, AGAIN! xD! :) did you see y sketches of Emily on her page? just so you get an Idea of what she looks like as a lil kid. :D And great ideas, just so you know, baljeet has another kid, Ranjiv. :D Thanks, those are my favs too!! And,Okay, we will have to work on Ranjiv, maybe not now but later. Cause your helping me alot with the other characters. :) and, you do that, I am trying to think, I came up with 2 kids for Buford, named Becky and John Van Stomn. :) John's nickname tho is Jet. Don't ask, ask Marie. Am I getting a request?!!! :D Disneygirl94 01:01, April 18, 2010 (UTC)DG YAYZ! ....is it? ^.^ yay....is that a bad thing? DG How about Adyson or Milly the fireside girls? mainly I was thinking Adyson. :) I see. I'll try to pull something up. :) you can ask other users too you know. DG Oh I soooo LOLeD! that is great and PERFECT! awesomesauce! xD! DG Nah it's fine. :) You should read, "Paris Panic." it's great! :) and should we say stuff about the Fireside girls as adults? I have their professions. Hey phinfan! I just got on, i can't wait to read Summers Yet to Come! DG said something about Jet's mom....... and me laughing. eyah. well, anyway, HI! M&M 00:10, April 20, 2010 (UTC) My friend helped me with these. :) Gretchen became a Teacher. -Ginger became a Doctor. -Adyson became a detective, a police. (Before she married Buford, this is how she fell in love) -Holly became a jazz singer. -Katie became a housewife. -And Milly became a kindergarten teacher. hey! u're right! i did lol... actually i lololololololed... Adyson! lol.... actually that was my idea, even b4 i read this! M&M 00:22, April 20, 2010 (UTC) (p.s. i'm bored. is DG on?) Yes I am Phinfan, XD! u needed a headline lol. well, i guess so! I can imagine adyson dping that. i wonder what she'll look like when she grow up. i just read paris panic! it's the most AWESOMESAUCE story ever written by not-u-or-DG! M&M 00:39, April 20, 2010 (UTC)^.^ (i'm still bored) hey, i'm still bored, so..............i just wanted to say, thanks for talking to me! You're the only person I don't really know who talks to moi! so, thanks for that! yay! it made my day when someone besides DG started talking to me. M&M 00:51, April 20, 2010 (UTC) true that. M&M 00:55, April 20, 2010 (UTC) yeah, well, u'd think that, but noooooooooo. XD! jk, jk. i don't know...... but thanks anyways. have u been writing anything new lately? M&M 01:00, April 20, 2010 (UTC) aw, thanks! my turn to hug u right now, even tho u're miles away. lol, actually, that sounds weird..... but i need a hug. ^.^ that's too bad, about the story thing. oh, i g2g bye! Goodnight! M&M 01:07, April 20, 2010 (UTC) how could i not remember? :) have u read Paris Panic? M&M 23:45, April 20, 2010 (UTC) hey! tis wednesday! hich means tomorrow's thurday! which means............. the next day is FRIDAY! I am overly due for a weekend! M&M 19:52, April 21, 2010 (UTC) lol Which one? you made several. OH YEAH! I thought I replied to that...ah well. I found that hysterical. :) OHHHHH BIG IDEA!? Coolioooo! I'll be watching...very closely... DG I love YOUR "BIG IDEA!" lol...great! And I really like that Chip off the Old Firewood, it's very cute! oh, Phinfan, do you have astory idea? :) THank you so much! glad you like it! Ferb and Emily's coming soon. And I have to say, you are the genius my friend, I cannot do stuff like you!! :D I'm not. :) A new episode you made? where? what's it called? :) and thanks so much! DG Woah, Now that, is awesome! you should put these ideas and stories and chracters you made up for the future on Summers Yet To Come. :) DG WHOA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yes, yes, YES YESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!! FINALLY! I've been waiting for Phineas to propose for so long! lol.... and with Ferb and Emily watching too. ^.^ hey, i haven't talked to u in a while. what's up? M&M 01:05, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ...............................I'm gonna go read it again! XD! M&M 01:07, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure, thanks for asking. That is amazing and perfect, thanks for asking. :) DG OMG!!! YAYZ!!!! *High Five* that is great! :) I am so happy, all thanks to your brillant ideas! DG :) Thank you, but you made alot of those epsiodes and helped with like ALOT of the characters, plus, you need to write more episodes for that, their great. And the Future Firesides girls pic is coming soon, I am sorry, I just have finals and are to busy. Wow...... DG and i have been ttalking about how we should come up with a Meet The Robinsons/Phineas and Ferb thing.........but u beat us to it! it's perfect! hey, what's been going on? i haven't talked to you or Disneygirl in a while........ well, i saw DG today (yay!) but not u. well, at least i don't think i did...... i might've......... yeah. yeah, i'm obviously feeling random today...... this is what happens when i'm really, really tired and bored. long pointless messages. ^.^ M&M 00:28, May 7, 2010 (UTC) DITTO!! Btw, you so read my mind on Meet the Flynn's, THAT WAS MY IDEA!! xD!!!! lol...jk on the yelling. DG :) true, we geniuses we..xD!!! I love the Idea of Aronald's partner!! DG yeah............ i have finals coming up.......... :p and about three more weeks of school, then it's busy busy busy for the first three weeks of june! ^.^ M&M 00:35, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! my friend came up with the idea's, while I got someone to color them for me! glad you like it! DG I'm Bored Too sure! whatcha wanna talk about? M&M 23:48, May 15, 2010 (UTC) well, of course i am! Who isn't? She knows - it's no secret! Why do u mention it? M&M 17:46, May 16, 2010 (UTC) one week left of school!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.......... well, two. darn it! i was excited there! ^.^ M&M 17:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) *blushes* Thank you very much Phinfan! *bows* nice to hear it coming from you! xD!! I'm serious. I love the Improbables, it's extremely cute. :) like what you did with Adrian my friend! No, that was my guess at first. xD! it's cute! I actually was working on another Baby for the Flynn's xD! a boy actually..